Stompin' Bob
Stompin' Bob is one of the members of the Club Penguin Band. He's a self-taught musician who constantly practices. He plays a red electric bass in the Penguin Band. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties. List of Performances *Winter Luau, Dance Club, January 2006. *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (Not a performance) (Not a real character, eating lunch). *Cave Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006. *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Opening, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Wild West Party 2, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 08, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage with the rest of the band autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009 on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June–July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg on random servers (Performance). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2010, Night Club Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June–July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Epic Show, performed on every server every 20 minutes (Also meetable during Construction). *Anchors Aweigh, he is seen playing guitar. *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, he is playing guitar as a ghost. *He sang in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). this is the first time Stompin' Bob is seen singing. In the music video, he parties with Cadence and other penguins in the Puffle Hotel. Trivia *If he wasn't a member of the Penguin Band, he revealed, he would be writing poems for the Club Penguin Times. *He writes most of the Penguin Bands songs.http://www.clubpenguin.com/help/help-topics/characters/penguin-band *He is one of the only mascots with two items in the same category that can be worn (cuffs/red electric bass), another ones would be Jet Pack Guy and Cadence. *He visited the island during the construction of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *He appeared in the Ghosts Just Wanna Dance music video and Anchors Aweigh, along with the other Penguin Band members. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to rock the house. *He might be the Unknown Band member, because he plays the guitar, Petey K used to play the piano, G Billy plays the Drums, and there was no Franky back then. *He writes all the songs like Cool In The Cold and Ghosts Just Wanna Dance with Cadence. *Stompin' Bob said that he was the only member in the Penguin Band that had a Party Hat from the Beta Test Party. **This could mean he is the oldest member of the band. Glitches *When you're in Spanish language you can find the old Stompin' Bob signature, but when you come back to the English, it is the new again. Puffles *In the comic of "In Search Of The Perfect Puffle" he asks Cadence if she wants a Black Puffle. It is possible he was showing her a Black Puffle from the Pet Shop or maybe he was showing her his own puffle. *In the video Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) there are brown, orange and red puffles jumping out of his hair, they could possibly be 3 other puffles of his, or they could be puffles from the pet shop, like the black puffle. Gallery See also *Penguin Band *G Billy *Petey K *Franky Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Music Jam Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014